


The Cum Chalice

by incest



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incest/pseuds/incest
Summary: YANDERE DEV HAS FALLEN INTO THE CUM RIVER!START THE CUM CHALICEHEY!BUILD THE CHALICE AND OFF TO THE CONSUMPTIONPREPARE THE LIFELINE, LOWER THE CHALICE AND CONSUME THE CUMTHE NEW YANDERE SIMULATOR COLLECTION FROM LEGO CITY
Relationships: Yandere Dev/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 47





	The Cum Chalice

It's dark.

What's pressing around you? Cloth? It feels like it. It's covering your eyes and binding you to a chair - at least, you think. I mean, you can't see.

You're panicked, but you try your best to stay calm - it's probably for the best. You open your mouth, but before you speak to whatever has put you in this situation, you feel hands behind your head, untying the cloth that was hindering your vision.

It's bright.

Too bright - you can't make out anything, only white and orange blending into each other. As your eyes take their time to adjust, you realise that someone's in front of you.

Yandev!?

He's holding a chalice with a white liquid inside, but as of now you can't make out whether it's milk or something else.

"Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial! During the Class Trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! If you vote correctly, only the Blackened will receive punishment! But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone besides the Blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this island!", he says, before taking a sip from the chalice.

What does this mean?

He then looks to you. "Sample the cum chalice, darling~"

What!?

Before you know it, he's raising the 'cum chalice' to your face and telling you to open wide, a smirk on his face.

You have no choice. You open your mouth and let him pour the liquid into it.

God damnit, this is actually cum, not milk…

You reluctantly swallow it, as the man stands above you.

"Good, darling, now I need to leave you alone for a bit, okay? I've got coding to procrastinate on."

He leaves the room and you begin to cry.

Sampling the cum chalice wasn't enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> YANDERE DEV HAS FALLEN INTO THE CUM RIVER!
> 
> START THE CUM CHALICE
> 
> HEY!
> 
> BUILD THE CHALICE AND OFF TO THE CONSUMPTION
> 
> PREPARE THE LIFELINE, LOWER THE CHALICE AND CONSUME THE CUM
> 
> THE NEW YANDERE SIMULATOR COLLECTION FROM LEGO CITY


End file.
